


O Captain! My Captain!

by skipperoo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Capture, Collars, Geographical Inaccuracies, Historical Inaccuracy, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skipperoo/pseuds/skipperoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon Snow the crown prince of the North was on a ride to Dorne, when his ship was suddenly taken over by Theon Greyjoy, the infamous pirate captain otherwise known as the Prince of the Seven Seas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just some pirate au that no one asked for. tags will be added as the story progresses.

This situation was one he never would have imagined himself getting into.

The rusty chains that were kept tight remained heavy at both his wrists and ankles. His position within the dark and damp room was supported with only a single dim candle that hung above in a lantern, which from his prediction, was on the verge of burning out of wax within the next 20 minutes or so.

Slowly, he brought one of his weighted hands upward to run through his dirty hair.

Jon never would have pictured himself in this situation a couple hours ago when he had been pouting and sulking over the fact that he was crossing the North Channel toward Dorne to begin his cultural studies away from home that would assist him when he ascended to the throne from Prince to King of the North. Now, that was a thought of the past all because of the pirates.

Pirates…

They had come so swiftly within the night, like a lightning strike precise and quicker than you can register through your mind.

The ship had been invaded by a swarm of the sea criminals and he’d tried to take cover, but he himself knew that once the ship was taken over, there was no stopping them. He had told them they could take all that they wanted; just spare the ship and the crew along with it.

Not that his words as a royal had any effect on the disgusting bunch.

He’d nearly been killed with a bullet to his throat when Ygritte had cried out his name from the arms of another pirate where she had been viciously struggling.

His identity as Prince had been disclosed instantly, and instead of being shot, one of pirate’s crew commanded that he be spared. Their accents had been familiar to the ears, but it did nothing to narrow down the possibilities of whose ship he’d been shackled, gagged, and blind folded onto.

Just like that, Jon Snow had been whisked away from his Royal ship and onto the more unpredictable, unknown ship of a group of pirates.

After the lad who had brought him into this room chained him up to the walls, and locked him left, Jon found himself wondering about a lot of things, especially when he felt the ship begin moving minutes after.

He was probably the only one from that ship still alive.

Everyone else was probably dead.

Negative thoughts circled his mind on the death of his crew and the circumstances of the North at his absence.

He tried not to think too hard about it, as the simple proposition that Ygritte’s lifeless body was somewhere under the waves of the Northern Channel, was enough to bring tears to his blindfolded eyes… Not only that, knowing how dirty and ruthless pirates could be, his life would more or less likely be ending somewhere along the line.  
It was all hopeless.

Who would have thought the Prince of the North would be left like this?

Time moved unbelievably slowly within the humid room. Every move the ship took, Jon could feel and though the waves outside had been rather docile the last he checked, he still felt massive nausea from the rocking that he was unwillingly focusing on.

He scowled heavily as he heard the chattering of men bypass the door in the hallway outward. The pirates he was dealing with were apparently of mixed nationalities. The voices he heard seemed to be of two males.

When the voices and footsteps died off, Jon felt himself relax considerably.

Though they weren't there for him, eventually someone would be.

In the meantime, he turned his thoughts back to everyone else…

How would his parents react when they found out that his boat hadn't arrived in Dorne in the morning as planned? How would the country react? The sole male heir to the Northern throne was gone. Might as well be accounted as deceased.

His mother would cry, no doubt. Grief would rip at his father’s soul as well. His sister would be crushed.

Both undeniably taking pain in the fact it was their decision to send him to Dorne to study abroad.

Jon just wished he could somehow tell them that none of this was their fault. It was these damned pirates.

These damned, selfish, better off fucking dead, pirates.

If Jon had it his way, he’d send them all straight to the gallows a million times over.

They were all so selfish.

Nothing but a bunch of petty criminals looting ships and killing innocents.

Footsteps were heard from down the hall, rapidly approaching his door and Jon allowed his thoughts to dissolve in order to focus on the impending couple that talked from outside the thin walls of the room.

“Tell Robb I said thanks for getting all of that straightened out by the way. Gods, if I had been there I’m pretty sure all of them would have been tossed overboard by now.”

A laugh was heard, further from the voice that was quite obviously by the door,

“Gotcha, Capt! Also, with all the silk we got, Renly and I were wondering if we should keep it in the treasury room or your own private quarters.”

The voice was light accented and Jon was instantly able to recall it as one of the passing voices from earlier.

With a bitter scowl, he knew the silk had been from his boat.

The silk was worth so much and it was stolen by these unworthy pieces of filth like it was nothing.

“Treasury room is fine, Loras… Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have an important date with a special someone.”

The tone of voice from the speaker did nothing short but bring infatuation to Jon’s blood despite himself. He did not like how that man was talking… It was too cocky.

“Oh? You mean the Prince? This is his room, isn't it?”

“Yeah. I've been too busy dealing with the other technicalities on the ship and I just wanted to spend the rest of my night with him.”

“Oh ho ho! Well then, Captain Greyjoy! Don’t let me cock block your game! I’ll just be on my way to the treasury room now!” With that and a loud ring of laughter, the soft toned voice seemingly disappeared down the hall.

A creak to the door sounded throughout Jon’s ears, and the dark haired prince stiffened immediately as he was tossed out of his thoughts. The door was opened, and the presence of another person within the room made the royal hold in his breath still.

Captain Greyjoy.

That man outside called him Captain Greyjoy.

Panic began to seep into Jon’s body as he thought about this situation more.

The same Captain Greyjoy that had invaded, looted, and sunken just about 600 ships in a single year. The Captain known throughout the Iron Isles as the Prince of Blazewater Bay, due to the amount of blood that spilled within the water whenever he robbed a ship. The Captain who was rumored to be the most brutal and deadliest pirate to ever dominate the waters of the world.

The infamous Theon Greyjoy, Prince of the Seven Seas.

Jon was on his ship.

Death was imminent no matter what he did.

More over prepared for something like a punch or slap to the face, Jon grunted lowly as he lowered his head toward the floorboards. He bit his bottom lip silently as he prepared for something like a bullet to the foot, though it never came.

Instead, he found himself stiffening as he felt a pair of hands at their side of his head.

In front of him, he could practically see the silhouette of the pirate as he felt the blindfold over his eyes loosen before being pulled away.

Jon’s eyes were instantly met with light for the first time in hours, and the new face of a smirking, shagged light haired brunette.

“Hm… You have some pretty eyes.”

He had to blink a few times to make sure he was processing everything properly.

This young man, literally young man was Theon Greyjoy?

This had to be a joke.

He couldn't have been any older than 19!

Jon himself wasn't so old, only 18 in fact, but regardless, this was the Theon Greyjoy? The pirate that struck fears into sailors everywhere? The coldblooded murder of the seven seas?

You had to be fucking him.

“Don’t touch me!” Jon instantly hissed while pulling his head backward, a glare focusing in Theon’s face intently, “Don’t you dare put your hands on me again, you filthy criminal!”

Seemingly unprepared for this reaction Theon’s mouth opened in the shape of an ‘o’ as he watched back at Jon, his eyes first brimming in confusion that was sharply over taken with amusement.

Jon grunted as he tried pushing himself against the wall behind him, his hands sliding on the wooden floor smoothly, “I demand that you release me! Right this second, you hear me!? I will not remain captive to some child playing pirate!”

He had to keep firm in what he wanted.

Theon, however looked far from intimidated, in fact his smirk seemed to grow as he watched Jon plainly, “You know, even among pirates, when meeting someone you tend to introduce yourself. Here I was thinking that as a Royal you’d have more manners than the men I deal with.” he chuckled “Some Prince you are.”

This boy couldn't be serious.

He was mocking him.

Jon gritted his teeth, “Like I give a damn about manners! I don’t want to be here! Unchain me and send me back to Winterfell right now!”

“All I want you to do is introduce yourself to me. It isn't that hard you know. Now stop shouting, I’m right next to you…” Theon remarked with a shake to his head as he moved from squatting on the floor to sitting.

Seeing this as a sign that the two would be within the room for a while longer considering this was an act of getting comfortable, Jon inwardly cursed.

“If I introduce myself to you, will you release me?” He knew the answer, but it was worth trying.

Theon hummed lightly, his eyes watching at him slyly, “Maybe. Who knows?”

It was a hollow response because the both of them knew he wouldn't do anything of the sort, and if he did it was an immediate act of God on Jon’s part.

Jon grimaced while averting his attention away from Theon’s face, “I’m Jon Snow, Prince of the North of Westeros though I’m sure you already knew that.” He tried to keep the higher tone of voice when speaking his title to let this boy know that even if he was being held captive, he was still of higher rank that him.

Theon chuckled, “You’re certainly snippy for a Prince. More like a Princess in my opinion. But anyways, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness.” His tone was mocking and Jon wished his hands were free so he could knock the arrogant little shit in the mouth. The cocky smirk on his lips was aggravating.

“My name is Theon Greyjoy, Prince of the Seven Seas and Captain of this ship, Iron Fleet; though I’m sure you already knew that.” Theon jeered out before his hand was caught under Jon’s chin. The royal hardly had time to resist before his head was forcibly turned to face the young Captain who had an egotistical smirk on his face, “Welcome on board my ship because you’re not coming off anytime soon.”

Shaking his head for release, Jon brought his eyes to leer at him, “Don’t. Touch. Me.”

“I still need to go over a few rules that the Iron Fleet has as you seem to be a rather wild passenger.” Theon shook his head almost pitifully as he began standing to his feet.

The Prince glared down at the floor scathingly before he heard the shagged haired man begin speaking once more, “But I’ll tell you the first and most important rule right as of now, Princess.”

Without warning, Jon found himself releasing a strangled gasp as his neck was pulled upwardly roughly as a cold and thick metal collar was clasped over his neck tightly by Theon as the pirate stared down into Jon’s eyes as he bent downward at him, the captain’s eyes filled with nothing but brutality that managed to put Jon voice at a halt of all protests.

Captain Greyjoy let out a breath, more husky than before as he watched down at Jon stoically, “Everyone and everyone on this ship belongs to me, the Captain. It doesn't matter who you are or how you feel about it. If you’re on this ship, you are mine. And don’t you dare think otherwise.”

Before Jon could even register the threateningly calm words into his mind, Theon released the rope end of the collar and stormed out of the room.

With his throat now left for open air, but the silver collar still over his neck, Jon panted lowly as he touched the tight neck piece. Squinting under the dim light in the room, his eyes moved to touch the rope piece of the collar Theon had been pulling before.

Again, he had to think with extreme bitterness and distraught; who would have thought the Prince of the North would be left like this?


	2. Chapter 2

Though it was slow, Jon had to say he was grateful in a way.

Theon hadn't put the blind fold back over his eyes before he stomped off and with that, Jon got a full view of the dark and damp room he sat in. To say the place was horrible would be an understatement. Nothing but closed walls, a single lantern-candle above that had burned out of wax ages ago, and a door straight ahead that kept him reminded that he was a prisoner… Well, that and practically everything else around him.

His good clothes were further dirtied from sitting on the grim coated floorboards. Having that in mind, he could only imagine how torn up he looked.

Even if the capture of his ship had to only have been a few hours back, Jon knew that he must have looked a mess. From his resistance since he’d been subdued and tied he had worked up a sweat and being placed in this salt smelling box, it wasn't exactly helping him. Around him he could feel every rock the ship made and at any rate he could assume his position on the massive boat was toward the lower levels.

Jon's thoughts fleeted to his fate at this point.

He knew wasn't going to be killed, or at least he wasn't going to be just yet. 

His fingers trailed over the cold collar fastened to his neck. Even though his wrists were still heavy and gave the low clanks while he moved, it was the reminder of his lifeline that extended out farther than those not so fortunate.

The only he was still alive and collared was because he was a prince… He’d have to be daft to not know that.

His knowledge of the slave trade was vastly limited though considering how Theon just shackled him and left, it was kind of safe to assume that though Jon wouldn't be on the ship very long, when he got off, things wouldn't be much brighter.

From a prince to someone’s slave.

Not if he had anything to say about it.

He’d refuse and defy everything. He would much rather jump overboard while doing a barrel roll to be at the mercy of the sea creatures down under. His fall from grace would be one that was honorable at the very least.

The familiar sound of feet moving in favor of the hall hit Jon's ears and he found himself tensing up instantly.

The prince released a preparatory breath and pushed himself against the wall behind him to sit more upright as the door knob audibly turned and was opened,

“Certainly is dark in here… Theon didn't think to change the light in the candle before he ran to take his wank?”

Clearly a male with a young voice, Jon found himself watching up through his hair as the stranger, with an oil lamp clutched by the handle. A lad with a brown hair that appeared somewhat exasperated by everything in the room.

“Christ and look at this room… What the hell was Theon thinking?” He ran a hand through his hair as placed the burning lamp on the hook that once held the lifeless candle in replacement.

Unable to help himself, Jon cringed, “I doubt he’s capable of doing that. I’m willing to bet that he never had a proper education.”

He didn't know why he talked. Honestly, the man within the room with him could have very well just turned to him and slapped or kicked him for speaking ill of the captain of the ship, not to mention it wasn't like Jon's opinion would mean anything.

“Yeah, you’re right. He doesn't think much… Or at all.” The words weren't laced with sarcasm as Jon intentionally expected, “But anyways, I’m Renly, the First Mate of Iron Fleet.”

“Charmed.” Jon cynically remarked, his body not relaxing against the man within the room.

He was a criminal after all, no matter how harmless he seemed…

Renly didn't seem to pay much attention to Jon’s clear underlying message of ‘Fuck off’ and whistled lowly, “So, do you want to stay in those clothes all night or would you rather I fetch something for you?” He arched a brow in curiosity and the royal found himself perking up.

Biting his bottom lip, Jon sighed, “Is that an empty offer and you’re just getting my hopes up for nothing?”

“I would ask why you wouldn't believe me, but then again I suppose if I were in your position I would trust no man on this ship.” Renly chuckled out lowly, “I may be a wanted criminal, but I see no need to lie about something as petty as clothing.”

Jon scowled lightly… As appealing as a change of clothes seemed, he much rather take a bath first before that change.

He contemplating asking for a bath, but he had a feeling the ship was void of anything rooms to do so.

Disgusting pirates.

He truly had nothing to lose, so he nodded his head.

Renly smiled, “Brilliant.” He approached the seated royal before he went fished in his pocket for a large bundle of keys. Despite the fact that all looked basically like clones, Renly appeared to know them apart as he sorted through them all on the single metal ring they were lined up on.

“What are you doing, Renly?”

The familiar voice was enough to send a groan out of Jon’s mouth as he rested his forehead on his arm.

Theon stood by the door, an eyebrow raised upward as he watched ahead at the pair in what seemed to be annoyance.

Renly’s eyes looked upward to the ceiling before he released a sigh and turned to face the young captain at the door way. “I was just—“

“When I asked what you were doing, I really meant, ‘Have fun on your way out.’” He curtly intervened, “Didn't I order you to take care of that captive woman before I went off to my quarters? How is it that you ended up here?”

Captive woman…?

Could that be someone from Jon’s ship!? He wasn't the only survivor!?

Jon’s mind instantly began to race at the differently possibilities of who could still be alive and well for the moment.

Ygritte… Oh god. She could still be alive!

“You see, you ordered Shae, Loras, and I to take care of the remaining prisoners. Considering there are only three left, I figured you meant him in the mix as well and since you said we aren't to harm him, I was offering him a change of clothes to be more ‘homely’.” He added air quotes to the word, though that suspicious gesture was the last thing on Jon’s mind.

That woman could be Ygritte!

“That woman! Renly, do you know her name!?” Jon desperately questioned the brunet that turned his head backward at him curiously, though before he could respond, Theon was speaking,

“I thought I was essentially clear when I said from the beginning that the only person allowed to visit the Princess was me. I don’t want the others on the ship getting a hold of him lest something happen that would ruin my plans.”

Too warped up in his thoughts on Ygritte, Jon didn't have time to reprimand Theon on the ‘Princess’ comment, instead he gave a loud shout, “Hey! I’m trying to fucking ask him a question, okay!?” He barked out to both pirates that were instantly silenced as they turned to the chained male in surprise at his outburst.

Huffing, Jon moved his leer from Theon to Renly, “That woman… Do you know her name?”

Renly shook his head, “Uh, no. I didn't even get a chance to see her. Shae was the one that took care of her.”

Jon instantly began cursing beneath his breath rapidly. He didn't like the way he said ‘took care of her’… Right as he sat, Ygritte could be dying… If to say, she was even Ygritte. It could have just been some random maid from the boat that Jon didn't even know.

“Let’s say I knew her name.” Theon’s voice broke the silence.

Jon reluctantly brought his head upward to watch at the rippled haired captain that sauntered more into the room, his walk confident and powerful, “What do you want to know?”

“You’re a liar.”

“True. But I am a captain. I always make it a responsibility of mine to stop by each prisoner’s room after we've captured them so I can get to know them. Don’t think just because you’re royalty you were the only one.” He winked at him with a smirk and Jon cringed in disgust.

Theon chuckled, “Her name is Ygritte. A pretty girl she is… That’s why I made sure she wasn't killed when we looted your ship. With looks like that, she could go for a lot of money to a man willing to pay enough.”

Unable to help himself, Jon gritted his teeth, “So where is she right now?”

“In her quarters, more than likely with Shae if what Renly said is true… Why are you so concerned? She’s just a servant girl. She shouldn't mean anything to you, Princess unless you two have something going on that I should know about.”

The last part of his sentence was said with a different tone unlike the rest of his speech that gave Jon a feeling that Theon was beginning to go Captain Greyjoy on him once more like he had before the collar had been slapped on his neck.

Not wanting to receive something else like a chain-linked collar, Jon resisted the urge to groan and tried to remain firm to show he wasn't afraid, “It’s none of your fucking business why I’m concerned. I also suggest you stop calling me Princess before I—“

A knock was heard on the door and Jon found himself pausing his words as someone stuck their head in with a grin,

“So, the chef just finished cooking, guys!”

A brassy light brown haired male happily exclaimed, his expression incredibly excitedly and lit up with a flask of innocence that made Jon’s eyes squint. His tone was matched in Jon’s mind with the same light voiced pirate that had passed the door along with Theon before he’d met the insufferable captain.

But now that he got a look at him… The almost copper head of hair looked vaguely familiar…

Renly nodded slowly, his eyes cautiously eyeing the glee-filled youth who couldn't have been any older than Jon himself…

It seemed like a majority of the crew was younger than 30!

“Thanks for the news report, Loras.” Renly remarked as he sped walked past Theon, “You know what, I am pretty hungry though. The chef cooked the stuff we stole from Jon's ship right? Well, sounds great. Sorry, Jon! Bye, Theon!” Renly's hands made it to Loras's shoulders while he guided him out the room and down the hall way causing the lighter haired boy to blink in confusion,

“Wait, what?”

“Let’s go, Loras!”

With the two gone, Jon grunted as he turned his attention back to the sole other being within the cramped room.

The arrogant, cocky Captain Greyjoy.

Theon flipped his hair with a breath, “Any who, I came here to let you know that I got a bath ready for you, Princess. I know you royals constantly take bathes like no bodies business so I thought setting one up would make you feel more at home.”

The undertone of mockery in those words made Jon crazy.

Couldn't this dick head see that in reality, Jon was much more powerful than him?

“I want to see Ygritte.” Jon stated with no mind to what Theon had just informed him.

The Prince of the Seven Seas arched a brow, “Unfortunately, visiting hours are over for the day. Now, I suggest you get yourself ready for your bath.”

“First of all, I don’t give a damn if ‘visiting hours’ are over! I just want to talk to her at least once, which shouldn't be such a big deal! And how the fuck am I supposed to get ready for a bath!? Repeat that sentence and look at me all chained to the fucking wall and tell me to get ready again! What do you want me to do!? Grab a towel and some soap!?” The prince snapped out in impatience.

His temper boiled over and he kept a steady glower on the standing brunet.

Theon took his shouts with a grain of salt however, “Alright, I’ll make a deal with you, Your Highness. If you take agree to the bath without any pouts or royal complaints, I’ll let you visit your precious Ygritte.”

Jon heaved a breath, but nodded silently.

He had not the slightest clue how this was even a deal… Jon was benefiting from it on both sides.

A bath and he got to see Ygritte, whom he hoped was doing well enough considering the circumstances.

As Theon got to his knees and approached himself over Jon, the royal found himself stiffening as the captain began to crouch over him to unlock the metal cuffs. Wordlessly, Jon eyed as the male expertly and smoothly worked with unlocking both his wrists and ankles.

“If you try to escape, you’ll be sorry. So don’t even try.” Theon warned out simply as he stood up.

Jon couldn't help but counter, “Where am I suppose to escape? The shopping center down the street?”

Theon didn't reply and Jon had to roll his eyes while he worked on massaging his sore wrists…

They were red and bruised and still held a dull pain to them.

When Theon began walking out, Jon struggled on his weak legs to catch up to the retreating captain that didn't seem at all concerned with the royal’s slower walking abilities. The two made it out into the hall and as they walked past all the numerous doors, Jon found himself wondering how it is that this man was actually Theon Greyjoy.

“What do you even plan on doing with me?” He found himself asking in curiosity, not fear.

Theon didn't turn around, his swagger not failing, “I’ll be honest. I know I can get a lot of money out of you from others eager to get their hands on any of the Royal Family… But I’m not either a money grabber or one to kill for vengeance… Well, I am in both respects, but not in this case. My plans with you are fairly complicated… I’m still sorting it out in my head, but don’t worry about it.” Theon waved off uncaring, as though Jon's own fate was none of the importance.

The prince of the North actually found himself gaping at the back of Theon's head, “You can’t be serious.”

“Hm?”

“You’re an asshole, you know that right!? You can’t tell me not to worry about my life! What do you even want with me!? If it’s not money or revenge against my family, what!? There’s honestly nothing else I can give you!” He insisted heavily,

Theon gave a chuckle as he halted his steps and turned to face the fuming prince, “That’s a lie.”

Confused, Jon watched Theon size him with a skeptical hand to his chin, “What is that even supposed to mean?” Jon inquired in irritation. He didn't like the way Theon was staring at him.

Theon shook his head, “You ask a lot of questions.”

“You don’t have many answers.”

“Touché. But I have a question… What’s your relationship with this Ygritte girl? She your girlfriend?” He was back to walking forward and Jon grimaced, “Ygritte? My girlfriend? No. Don’t get me wrong, she’s lovely, but she’s just a close friend of mine. Not that it’s any of your business.”

It was true.

Ygritte was just a close friend. She was the daughter of Jon's personal nurse and the two had grown up together as best friends. She was someone that he had been glad was traveling with him to Dorne, but since the whole pirate-invasion… He wasn't so glad about that anymore.

“Right, right.” Theon airily said as though he hadn't even been listening, “But look, I changed my mind. You can't talk to her after your bath.”

Jon gave the captain a furious look that wasn't seen, “What!? Why!?”

“Because I changed my mind. Nothing else to it. I am the captain and I suggest you don’t question my authority,” He moved his head over to give Jon a smirk that made the prince bite his bottom lip in an attempt to keep all his angry pent up,

“Captain my ass…” Jon muttered beneath his breath in disdain as he kept after Theon.


	3. Chapter 3

“Do you really have to stand there?” Jon groaned with a sigh.

After Jon had been escorted to the upper levels of the ship and he had been forced to endure the degrading shouts and sneering exclamations from the various members of the ship’s crew while he followed after Theon who simply laughed at his men’s words as though they were sharing nothing but jokes, Jon had ended up in Theon's cabin. While pulling Jon’s collar, Theon guided him to a door in the back that led to a bedroom.

It was far smaller from Jon’s own room back at his own palace, and far dirtier. The smell of salt water and algae had been near over-whelming. Theon then began to the rear of the room where a furnace was placed.

Already knowing how those of low class took bathes when the time was given, Jon found himself groaning with a hand to his temple when Theon pulled out the large bathing tub near the lightly burning fireplace.

He had expected Theon to leave once he got settled and aware of where the soap and cleaning devices were, but the captain just stood by the door… Watching him.

Marking the reason why Jon didn't want to take off his clothes and enter the tub.

“It’s my room.” Theon replied with a shrug, his expression neutral.

Though that was a point to consider, Jon knew it was all bullshit.

“You’re a captain. You should be making sure your ship is alright, shouldn't you? Not standing in here watching me.” Jon heavily insisted with a cringe to his facial features.

The idea of Theon watching him take off his clothes and take a bath was a thought that sent shivers down the royal’s back. It was creepy not to mention repulsive. Someone like him didn't have a right to look at him in plain form let alone without anything clothing.

Theon’s eyes twinkled in amusement, “I suppose you’re right. But I have to make sure you don’t try to escape. You’re a prisoner on my ship, remember?”

It was hard to forget.

“I don’t see what the problem is… Take off your clothes and get into the tub before the water chills.” Theon insisted with a wave of his hand, his tone more impatient than it previously was.

“The problem is—“

“That was an order. Don’t you dare think for a second you can disrespect an order from your captain.”

Jon halted his words instantly, a scowl fleeting to his lips as he gazed at the tawny haired pirate that expectantly eyed him, a strange look of amusement seemed evident within his green eyes and Jon found himself at a dead end.

If he still protested, he knew death wasn't an outcome…

Noticing the hesitance, Theon scoffed, “I’ll be sure to tell Ygritte that the reason the two of you will never see the other again is due to the fact that you’re too much of a Lady to take off your clothes and take a bath. Hah. I wonder what she’ll have to say to that.”

Even if the words were stated so airily, something in Jon’s brain told him Theon wasn't lying.

Running a hand through his hair he let out a grunt, “Okay! Okay! Shit, I’ll take a bath with you watching me then!” Turning away from the captain that still managed to maintain a straight-face, Jon went to work with ripping off his shirt as quickly as he could.

Right as he threw off all of his top pieces to the ground and he knew he just had to fit off his layer of bottoms, he took a quick breath as his hands cuffed around the elastic. He could practically feel Theon’s eyes narrowed in on him while he managed to get the last of his clothing off,

Not wanting to be under the captain’s gaze any longer, Jon instantly prepared to jump into the tub; however before he could Theon cleared his throat,

“Before you get in… Turn around.”

The prince bit his bottom lip, already knowing where this was going…

“Excuse me?” He questioned, not even allowing his face to meet with the others, preferring to only have his ass in the direction of the pirate.

In reality, he should have known how stupid getting naked in front of Theon would be. He could only berate himself for finally realizing the true extent to it now. Even with Ygritte and Jon's own pride placed into the equation, he wasn't so sure if fighting against this boy for his virginity would be worth it.

Theon was rather lanky looking so Jon more than likely had a chance… If he didn't include the fact that Theon was rumored to be capable of bench pressing 113 kilograms and had the fighting skills of a champion.

“You heard me. That was an order, Princess.”

Respiring a sigh and immediately moving his hands to cover his anterior regions, Jon stiffly rotated his body around to face Theon.

A full out smirk was present on the brunet’s lips and Jon wanted to strangle the little twat.

How dare he do this to him?

He was a royal reduced to this by that little shit.

He just hoped that Theon wouldn't be as much as a douche to say something like ‘Move your hands because I’m ordering you as captain.’

Jon wouldn't put it past him as he glared at Theon who seemed to scoping him intently, the sly smile on his face not wavering.

Fuck him.

“Why so shy? No need for the hands to cover yourself up.”

“I’d stay reserved.” Jon shortly remarked, his eyes glancing away, “As a matter a fact I should get into the water before it gets cold now.”

“Oh, no you don’t. I—“

Before Theon could finish, a knock was heard on the door.

With the male distracted, Jon sent a quick thanks to the Gods for watching out for him before he entered the bathtub behind him. His body lowered into the lukewarm water as far as he could to evade any sense of knowledge to Theon's unfocused presence within the room.

Shae tried not to sigh as the door to Theon's bedroom was torn open ever so suddenly, instantly ceasing Renly's knock over it.

She told them to wait until he came out before asking him about this, but no.

The boys on this ship were so impatient.

Theon glared over all of them as they stood within his cabin room, “What the hell are you guys doing now?”

Behind her, Shae could feel Ygritte trembling in obvious fear and nervousness. Reassuringly, the female gave a motion to her shoulders to allow the peasant girl to ease up her nerves, though it wasn't much.

Not that Danielle could blame her.

Theon on his own had the worst temper on the ship and his irritation, which this clearly was, resembled the average pirate’s rage. Lucky enough for her, she’d never been the one his true anger had been directed at.

“Someone’s pouty.” Robb snorted with his arms crossed over his chest.

Theon sent him a glower and Loras chuckled as he attempted to see past Theon into the bedroom, “I wonder why! What’s going on in there, mate?” He curiously inquired, causing Theon to pull in the door abruptly.

He narrowed his eyes at the longer haired lad, though it did little to settle him down.

“Fucking the prince into the mattress.” Robb coughed into his fist with an innocent look off that immediately gained a giggle from Shae and laughs from both Renly and Loras.

Ygritte’s eyes grew slightly wide and Theon rolled his eyes.

The amount of rumors that circulated on the ship from the simple moment of Theon crossing the deck with Jon in a collar stirred up too many hilarious jokes of the two getting into a BDSM relationship within the ship. Shae took all of these as jokes, not being able to imagine Theon as the type…

Robb, Loras, and Renly appeared to think otherwise.

“Why haven’t I tossed you all overboard yet?” Theon dryly questioned,

“Because you need us, mate.” Renly answered, “You need us.”

“Yeah, not like how he needs the prince though…” Loras wiggled his eyebrows easily earning Robb and Renly's laughs.

Shae shook her head as she shushed the chuckling males, “I know you haven’t tossed me overboard because let’s be honest, among the whole crew of males, you need at least one female on deck to actually keep your sanity straight.”

With Theon’s attention on her along with everyone else, Shae flipped a piece of her hair with a sigh, “As such, I am making a request to you as the captain of Iron Fleet. Hear me out as a faithful crew member for nearly two years now.” She moved aside and gestured toward Ygritte that shyly watched at Theon as all eyes within the room turned on her.

“I ask that you accept Ygritte onto the crew.”

“I personally sponsored that idea.” Renly threw in helpfully,

Loras and Robb shrugged, the two looked half-interested in the ordeal, “Another girl on board seems nice.” Loras said simply, “She doesn't look like she eats as much as Loras so I say why not?” Robb agreed, though he gained a blank stare from the golden haired man in question.

Theon paused thoughtfully, his face contorting up in his thoughts before he glanced backward into his bedroom.

While he did so, Shae turned around to Ygritte who seemed to be just about ready to pass out from anxiety. Smiling comfortingly, Shae nodded at her to stay confident and positive before moving back to Theon, who was now turning back to them seriously,

“This is a serious discussion that would require me to put aside everything and talk to you all for a while—“

“Which you can do right now, right?” Loras slowly raised a brow.

Theon opened his mouth, “Well—“

“He can, but he won’t because his pet-prince is chained to the bed right now waiting for him.” Robb teased with a shrug to his shoulders, easily ignoring Theon's nasty leer his way.

One thing that Shae could admire of them…

Theon only seemed to take that kind of talk from Loras, Robb, and Renly… Anyone else and she was pretty sure Captain Greyjoy would unleash the inner beast and pretty much toss them over the ship with his bare hands.

“You know what? Fuck it. Let’s just get this over with.” Theon groaned as he exited out his bedroom, closing the door behind him slickly before he turned his eyes to Ygritte stoically, “We can talk about this right here and now. Explain.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: this chapter contains mentioned non consensual activity as well as partly forced sexual activity. if this bothers or triggers anyone please feel free to ignore this chapter.

By the time Jon got out of the tub, the water had already been chilled to an uncomfortable degree. He knew for the most part waiting so long in the water was rather risky, considering he had no clue when Theon would enter the room again.

When the captain had exited, he only told Jon to not leave the room until he came back.

The prince had only been grateful that the little pervert was gone.

On the other side of the door, he had heard Loras's loud voice above all else and perhaps Renly as well? Jon hadn't been too focused on the conversation; instead he was left to think while he cleansed himself.

Ygritte was meant to be sold off because Theon was a douche. How the hell would he even manage to see sweet, innocent Ygritte being shipped off into the black market? The precious girl could hardly bake a cake without burning her finger much less survive getting fucked by some gigantic, burly man who’d most likely buy her.

It was driving Jon’s mind crazy. If he only had himself to worry about, everything would be easier, but he had to try and find a way out of this for Ygritte.

Renly was First Mate of the ship, and lad seemed friendly enough if Jon had any say in the one minute conversation the two held. Perhaps he’d be easy to manipulate? If Jon could get Renly on his side, Renly would be extremely useful in getting both him and Ygritte off of the ship and to freedom.

Jon just had to get to know Renly better, but it’d practically be impossible if Theon would be up his ass every second watching him with those intent sea blue eyes like a hawk.

It was plain to see that Theon had some sort of sadistic feeling in regards to Jon and he had a feeling that the more time he spent on the ship, the more violent Theon's attitude would become. Sure for now it was suggestive humiliation, but soon enough it’d become more.

At any rate, Theon had some sort of vendetta against the royal family, but that wasn't much of a surprise.

What pirate captain from the Iron Isles didn't have a problem with them?

Theon's plans for him were still out in open water aside from the fact that Jon knew he wouldn't be sold off like Ygritte was supposed to. Though that was good in a way, it also really wasn't…

The possibilities were seemingly endless. Though the collar signified that he’d live, life would be pretty meaningless if he was set to starve and wilt away from neglect and torture.

It was a scary thing to ponder on, but he knew he had to accept the fact that he wasn't in calmer tides at the moment… Even if it felt like this was all one twisted nightmare and he’d soon wake up in his large bed, sweating and laughing off the terrible life-like experience.

Until then…

Jon over looked his dirtied clothes with a cringe. He couldn't put those back on.

He knew he truly had no other alternative and he glanced around the bedroom desperately in search of something that could replace his attire, but when it clicked in his head where he was, he gave his clothing a second glance.

After drying himself off, Jon began slipping his shirt overhead.

Even his dirty clothes were better than touching Theon's trashy and cheap cloths.

When he was finished, he weighed his current situation…

Theon still wasn't back.

Although Theon had been firm with telling Jon to not leave the room, this was actually the royal’s golden opportunity to get out and meet up with Renly to possibly discuss business.

Letting out quick breath and patting his wet hair down, Jon stealthily moved toward the single door within the cabin.

His hand clasped over the knob as he leaned his ear against the door for any signs of noise on the other side of the door where Theon’s quarters was.

When he heard nothing else, the dark haired prince slowly turned the doorknob before opening the wooden door.

As expected, the study-based room was empty. Jon remained light on his feet to avoid any unnecessary noises that would alert anyone from anywhere on the ship of his presence despite the fact he was seemingly alone.

Creeping, he moved towards Theon's large desk which was covered completely with open paper work and envelopes.

If he wanted to escape, knowing where the ship was headed would be a good start. Leaning his head over to read the contents of the letters, Louis tried to pick up some sort of hint to the boat’s route.

Delicately, his hand brushed over the papers to the top that were overlapping the others and he scowled lightly when his results were turning up short…

Journals entries, receipts, calculations, letters…

Moving his hands to shuffle the papers back to how they had previously been to see if he skimmed something over, Jon gave a shiver as a stray draft hit him. His hair still wet was releasing water droplets down his dry back and giving him a chill.

With a rub to his noise he rubbed away a drop of water that had landed on one of Theon's journal entries that was from apparently two days ago if the day at the top was any asset.

“Defeated the Scarlet Eye’s crew by the Bailiwick of the Lannisters… More rations from the battle… Renly accounted everything… Hm…” Jon impatiently read over in a low mumble, “Finally let Rickon free from the post from his punishment last week… Crew seemed to be reminded of my lack of tolerance for disobedience…”

Reading the words, Jon felt some unrest entering his stomach.

“No one seems to understand Iron Fleet’s set ideal that treason is treatable with death to those bold enough to oppose the Prince of the Seven Seas himself…” Jon cringed with a scowl, “Cocky little shit…” He grumbled out while his finger trailed down the letter, “Finally heading back to King's Landing because—“

“Wait, Captain where is she going to sleep?”

The loud voice that was clearer than the other muffled voices outside on deck was enough to make Jon freeze in his spot at Theon's desk. It was too close for comfort.

“The hell should I know? Wherever she wants. If she gets raped at night for making the wrong arrangement, it’s not my fault. I’m sure Shae would be willing to share quarters with her since she seemed so insistent on this.”

Recognizing Theon's rapidly approaching voice made Jon grunt as he came to the realization that the captain was on his way to the room once more.

If he saw Jon here, reading through his stuff, he’d be furious.

Beyond furious.

Knowing danger when he saw it and recognizing this fight or flight situation, Jon immediately attempted to recreate the image of the papers he had once shuffled through before he heard Theon's hand turn at the knob of the door.

Already aware that he’d never make it to the door back to the bedroom, Jon sucked in a breath before putting himself beneath the writing desk as slyly as he could, right at the same moment that Theon entered the room.

With his back against the board of the desk, Jon could only listen as he heard Theon's thick black boots hit against the wooden floor, slowly passing him by and toward the bedroom door.

It now hit Jon that when Theon went in there, he’d be expecting to see him when he wasn't in there.

Just as he thought this, he heard Theon slam the door shut very hard.

“Fucking little bitch.”

He heard the captain curse out in a rather calm, but clearly upset manner.

Grunting for realizing how dumb he’d been to forget that, Jon tried to recalculate some sort of plan that would allow him to make it out of this unscathed from the rage-driven pirate.

Jon's back was beginning to grow a bit sore, but he knew he’d rather bear with that than the angry man within the room, so he stay put as he craned his neck down closer to his pent up chest.

When Theon left the room in search for him, Jon would be able to make it out and return to the bedroom… That seemed to be his only way out at the moment.

Theon's footsteps had paused and Jon inwardly willed the young man to just step out for just enough time for the royal to make a swift run back to the bedroom, but when the pirate began to walk again, it wasn't in the direction Jon wanted.

Theon was silent now, though his steps seemed to be carried heavier, like he was exerting his anger through his feet while he approached the desk.

His feet and legs stopped right in front of the writing desk and Jon held his breath, fearful that even his heartbeat would be audible to the captain.

Every second that went by seemed to be far too long for Jon as he waited for the male to just pull away and walk out in search for him outside on deck rather than stay there…

Finally, after what felt to be eternity, Jon heard Theon give a chuckle, a low one that appeared to be filled with amusement, an emotion that greatly clashed with the male’s earlier mood. Jon bit his bottom lip in anxiety as he wondered what could have possibly changed the man’s mood before the most heart stopping occurrence happened.

Theon's pen fell in front of the open space that ultimately separated Jon from Theon's legs.

“Oops.” The male from above stated out.

Jon felt his eyes grow wide as he stared at the pen that Theon would have to bend to get and then see him, which would eventually end in Jon receiving some sort of harsh punishment similar to that Rickon-fellow that Theon had left to bake in the Sun all day for a week with no food or water.

With a quick prayer, Jon clenched up as he waited for Theon to catch him, already accepting the fact he’d be caught.

However, Theon never did reach for his fallen writing utensil.

“I am so clumsy.” Theon spoke to himself with another laugh that seemed so fake that Jon had the biggest feeling that Theon knew he was there and he was just toying with him.

But that couldn't be right… There was no way of him knowing…

An answer to his prayers, Theon's feet began to walk away and Jon could have let out a sigh of a relief though he chose not to as he listened to the pirate’s boots walk in the direction of the single exit to the boat’s open deck.

The door opened and was promptly closed and with that, Jon instantly found his body relaxing beneath the wooden desk as he came to realize he just dodged a bullet.

Grasping his hand on the end of the desk, Jon pulled himself out from under the desk with a heavy breath. Just as he stood up straight to stretch his cramping arms, he found himself growing rigid the moment his eyes met with Theon's as the pirate captain leaned on the door frame, his arms folded over his chest while he watched Jon with a serious expression on his face.

Jon stopped his stretch slowly and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, “Well, what do you know? That wasn't the kitchen…” He lightly remarked as he averted his gaze from the glaring brunet, “I’ll just be on my way then.” He professionally stated while he dusted off his shoulders.

Theon pushed himself off of the door frame with a hand raised as he walked toward the royal, “Why were you going through my notes?”

“I wasn't going through your—“

Before he could finish, Theon, on the other side of the desk picked up one of the letters and practically shoved it into Jon's face,

“Don’t lie when you can get caught red handed, Princess. Your hair still looks pretty damp and the last time I checked, my notes didn't have these little water marks on them.”

Unable to find a response, Jon twisted up his face after Theon shot him a glower, “You disobeyed me.”

“I was just—“

“I’m speaking.” Theon sternly intervened, “You disobeyed me when I told you to stay in that bedroom.”

Jon once more tried to defend himself, “No, you need to let me explain, I was just—“

His words were once more silenced into a slight gag as the rope end of his collar was suddenly yanked over the desk by Theon who was staring at him even more dangerously, an annoyed look within his blue eyes, “Shut up. I don’t give a damn about your explanations. You didn't listen, and now you’re going to be punished.”

Cursing the collar that had him at his ends, Jon could only grunt in pain as he was pulled roughly around the table before he was before Theon that still glared up at him as though Jon had just murdered the man’s family or something similar.

He tried again to open his mouth to avoid Theon doing something entirely irrational, but before he could he found his eyes growing wide as his trousers were slipped down.

“What are you—“

“Shut the fuck up. You don’t have a right to speak.” Theon snapped out though Jon resisted as the pirate captain aggressively tugged down his underwear, revealing his manhood to Theon that roughly grabbed the shaft, instantly making Jon wince in pain with a low hiss.

Theon watched him, a wicked glint in his eyes, “Under normal circumstances I don’t deliver this punishment to just anybody.” With his emphasis on the last word, his grip on Jon's cock became lighter and he gave it a slight stroke that instantly left a shiver going up the royal’s spine.

Jon tried to ignore the pleasant sensation that erupted throughout him as Theon's hands stroked him.

He shouldn't be getting pleasure from this.

Theon was touching him when he really shouldn't be.

This wasn't right.

This dirty, low-life criminal was molesting him and he should be able to push him away. He had no right.

Even if his more rational piece of mind had this sentiment up, Jon could only try to contain his moan as Theon sped up his pace over Jon's shaft, the friction growing along with the embarrassing erection.

Jon could feel his face heated up as Theon pushed him into the desk, causing it to rock violently. He was beginning to reach his peak of satisfaction that his brain was violently trying to oppose though his own organ was resistant to obey, too pleased with the feeling of Theon's hand pumping over it.

And just like that, he stopped as a knock was heard on the cabin’s door.

Jon's heartbeat that had sped up quickly within the past minute slowly came to terms with the lack of hand over the hard penis that now awkwardly hung out of Jon's anterior.

Gradually, Jon opened his closed eyes to gaze at Theon that appeared rather calm to the entrance, “Yes?” He called out when the knocking ceased.

“Permission to enter, Captain?” The cheery voice on the other side of the door inquired and Jon came to the realization that if the male came in and saw both Theon and Jon in this sort of position, assumptions would be made.

People would know that Jon Snow, the Prince of the North just got fondled by a fucking pirate.

This wasn't real life.

It couldn't be.

When he was given the okay, Loras entered, right as Jon finished pulling up his pants and adjusting himself.

The golden haired boy paused in confusion as he looked between the two males, an eyebrow arched as he seemed hesitant to fully enter, a plate filled with food in his hand along with a large cup. “Was I interrupting something?” He innocently questioned.

Theon glanced over at Jon, and the prince never felt more infuriated to see the smirk coming to the captain’s face as he shook his head, “No, not at all.”

Knowing how much he had on the line to keep himself together, Jon gave a growl of annoyance before he shoved Theon backward with as much force as he could muster in his body that was now beginning to reclaim feeling.

Clearly unprepared for the assault, Theon was sent back on his feet about a foot back.

Loras gaped at them as Jon shoved past him and onto the ship’s deck without any care to what Theon had to say to it.

“But I brought him food…” Loras lowly said with a frown as he watched the prince’s back shrink as he stomped farther away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this chapter! i would just like to inform that updates will be quite slow for a little bit since i'll be a bit preoccupied with coursework for a bit. previously i was updating at least once a week but now it might be once every 2 weeks. i am greatly sorry for this. feel free to keep track of me and chat on my tumblr which is skipperoos. :)


	5. Chapter 5

He didn't know where he was going, but anywhere that was away from Theon was good. Hell, jumping off of the ship seemed like a great option at this point. 

Jon growled beneath his breath as he heard several cat calls and whistles tossed his way offhandedly from the lowly members of the ship. Just as the others he had encountered, all of them from what he saw at the corners of his eyes were young. His age, maybe a bit older. 

He didn't know much about pirates, but he was pretty sure that the average ship didn't have a crew entirely of people ranging from 19 to 25. Especially with a captain that looked like he belonged in school seeing as Theon appeared to be the youngest person on board from what Jon had seen so far. 

It was still hard to align the fact that Theon was Captain Greyjoy.

“Jon?”

Preparing to snap at the disrespectful bastard that spoke his name so loosely, Jon turned around and found himself facing Renly.

The First Mate of the ship smiled faintly at him and Jon was immediately hit with his plan from earlier. 

Get Renly on his side. 

That meant putting his diplomacy and charismatic skills to the test. 

“Hello, Renly.” Jon gave the pirate a smile in return as he regarded the brown haired male in a friendly manner. This had to be the first time Jon smiled since getting on the ship.

Renly appeared a bit confused at first, his eyes squinting at Jon as though something were off, “What are you doing on deck? Did Theon let you out?” His tone was cautious, almost as though he were choosing his words carefully.

“I really don’t like how you say that as though I’m Theon's pet. I’m out on deck because I want to be, that immature pirate be damned.” Jon scoffed out; he wasn't at all pleased with that. He couldn't deal with people assuming he was Theon's little piece of property. 

Renly blinked, clearly not anticipating that sort of reply, “Oh… Well, I’m sorry? Geez, Theon was right. You DO you have attitude.”

“I don’t have attitude. You pirates don’t have respect.“

“That’s a bold thing to say especially when you’re really just a prisoner on this ship. You know, just because I’m loyal to Theon and I gave him my word that I wouldn't harm you… Some of the others of the crew have nasty tempers.” Renly informed vaguely with his eyes evaluating the brunet, “If you talk to them like this, you won’t have a tongue to speak later.”

Jon cringed his nose. 

Though he wanted to question why Renly gave his word to Theon to not harm him, he chose to keep the topic off of the smirking, overconfident twat. 

With a fold to his arms, Jon arched a brow, “Oh? Like who?”

Renly shrugged lightly, “Just the fellows that seem to act before thinking. I’m positive Theon will get them afterwards but if you provoke them, it won’t be pretty.”

Not that that did anything to scare Jon. If some idiot came to him like an asshole, they better prepare themselves to be treated as an idiotic asshole. 

However, out of the blue, Jon found himself being reminded of something vastly important to his plans of escape. 

“Can you take me to see Ygritte?” He seriously asked while locking eyes with Renly. 

Dealing with Renly was quite possibly the easiest feat that Jon was given since setting foot on Iron Fleet. Though the only people he truly dealt with were Renly and Theon, Jon would rather the polite and soft-spoken brunet over the smirking, big-headed captain any day. 

Renly had guided him to the room floor of the ship and taken him to the far corners where he said that the higher ups of the crew had their own quarters as the rooms were bigger than the average pirate’s on board. Not as big as Theon's obviously, but still better than a normal crew members’. 

They stopped to one of the doors near the very end of the hall and to Jon's surprise, Renly actually knocked on the door instead of walking right in. 

He understood that before, the crew members knocked because Theon had been in the rooms they wanted to enter. Showing respect to the captain was important. However, Renly was second-in-command. Theon wasn't in there so he had every right to just run in. Looked like this pirate had some class. 

A muffled ‘Come in’ was heard from inside and Renly gave Jon a nod before pushing the door opened. 

The room only had a single bed and a small bedside counter that held a burning oil lamp. On the floor was a bunch of sheets and a pillow. 

Sitting on the bed was a dark haired female that was clearly a pirate as seen from her attire and Ygritte. 

Instantly, Jon found himself brightening up as the two shot at one another with open arms to embrace each other into a tight hug. 

She was okay. That was all that mattered. 

“Oh my God, Jon! I missed you so much! I was so scared for you, and oh my God!” He could feel her body beginning to tremble while he held her closer, a smile making its way to his face as he did so. 

This had to be the first time Jon smiled genuinely since getting on the ship. 

His friend was okay and they were together. Everything was suddenly so much brighter. 

“As sweet as this reunion is, mind keeping it to a minimum? Your heterosexuality gives me nausea.” The other female sarcastically teased with a smirk on her face. 

Jon leered at her as he and Ygritte parted. 

Renly tsked her in a scolding manner, “Don’t mind her, Jon. Shae isn't use to actually seeing a male and female… 'Interact’, per say.” 

“Unless you count myself with those drunkards at the bars we stop by at the ports,” The woman, Shae shrugged, “I have my moments with them but women are far more satisfying to be honest. Not to mention, being the only female member on Iron Fleet leaves me open to seeing nothing but homosexuality from the crew no matter where I turn.” She sighed dramatically with a flip to her hair, “With the amount of gay in the air as thick as the salt on this ship, heterosexuality seems unnatural.”

Jon snorted, “Guess my being bisexual is suddenly a good thing for you then.”

Unlike what Jon had expected, Renly and Shae didn't appear the least bit surprised by his confession. 

Trying not to take offense to it, (he expected there to be more controversy that the Prince of the North was bisexual… Technically it was a huge disgrace and could have him exiled should his father or the North find out) Jon folded his arms over his chest as he evaluated Ygritte's outfit. 

Unable to help himself he frowned, “What are you even wearing right now?” He slowly asked with a sigh. 

Ygritte paused, surprised by his tone before she glanced down at her clothes. 

Sheepishly, she smiled, “Captain Greyjoy gave it to me…” She trailed off and Jon squinted, “Why? And that’s it? He didn't touch you inappropriately, did he?” He questioned with suspicion. If he remembered right, Theon had told him back in the prison room that everyone he visited on the ship got the same treatment. He wouldn't put it past the frumpish haired captain to do something like that.

Shae snorted with a giggle and Renly released a chuckle while Ygritte's eyes grew wide as she shook her head. 

“She got them because she’s officially Iron Fleet’s newest Nurse.” Renly answered with a nod while Jon's expression faltered in complete and total shock. 

Ygritte was a part of the crew!? What!?

 

“What!?” He choked out in disbelief, he turned to Ygritte with his face still the same, “Ygritte, you didn't! You joined the pirates!? What the fuck!? Ygritte you can't—“

“When she was either faced with execution or the title of nurse, I think she made a smart decision.” Shae intervened defensively. Her eyes watched at Jon dangerously as though she were ready to pounce simply in the name of defending Ygritte from Jon's criticism. 

Jon shot her a glare, “I wasn't speaking to you! I don’t give a damn about your thoughts either! You dragged Ygritte into this! Now there’s no turning back for her and under law if she’s caught by any government, she’ll be executed by them! For fuck’s sake how could you get into this situation, Ygritte!?” He turned back to her desperately, hoping to hear some sort of redemption that she could withdraw her position and she could go back to being normal. 

Ygritte winced and took a step back from her fuming friend while Shae simply stared up at him in annoyance. 

Jon didn't care. This was all so fucked up. Ygritte seriously decided to join the pirate crew. This was some fucked up bullshit. She was a pirate now. A criminal. 

He couldn't believe this. 

“Hey, there’s no need to be so angry, mate.” Renly tried to calm with a hand to his shoulder. 

Disgusted, Jon brushed him off and turned around to glower at the pirate, “Yes, there is! Ygritte, my friend, an innocent citizen just went from civilian to criminal all because of you people!”

“Captain Greyjoy would have had Shae kill me.” Ygritte quietly stated, instantly shutting Jon up. 

Slowly, the Prince turned to face his friend who held her head down shamefully, 

“Captain Greyjoy to be frank terrifies me, Jon. When he spoke to me in my prison room, I tried so hard not to cry, but it didn't even work… He told me I was too soft to be sold off and that he’d send someone to just kill me in the room and he would have done it himself, but I wasn't worth his time…” She let out a shaky sigh, “Shae had been sent to kill me, but she took pity on me. We talked and she arranged for me to stay alive, and the only way was to join the crew. I’m not a fighter… I never have been. But I have been studying to be a nurse since I was a baby. So, the job fit.” She brought her head up with a small smile, “At least I’m not killing or hurting. Just helping. You know I’m sorry that you’re mad, but there was no other choice for me. I’m not really a criminal… I’m still Ygritte.”

Jon groaned with a roll to his eyes, “Yeah, you’re helping a bunch of criminals so they can go off and kill more criminals. Way to do the world justice, Ygritte.”

She frowned sadly and Jon instantly felt regret for his off-hand comment. 

“But I understand completely. Don’t worry about Theon either. He said you weren't worth his time. Hah. What a fucking joke considering how little he’s worth.” Jon scoffed out reassuringly. 

At this point, Shae and Renly's smiles disappeared. 

“He’s a brash cunt that needs to get off of his damn high horse. Prince of the Crimson Sea and Prince of the Seven Seas. Not real titles. Just horribly cliche and cheesy ones that not creative bums gave him and he swears he’s on top of the world. It’s pathetic. He's only like 19”

Renly smiled awkwardly, “He’s 22…”

Oh. So only a two year gap. But regardless, Theon was still really young, especially to have such an infamous rep. 

“He’s only 22 and he has all that credit for being some badass pirate? Are we talking about the same Theon? Because to be frank, the Captain Greyjoy I heard about is nothing like the Theon Greyjoy I've become acquainted with.” Jon admitted airily. 

Just like earlier, his head couldn't seem to align both Theon and Captain Greyjoy as the same person. 

In his head, back in Winterfell when he heard small whispers and news of Captain Greyjoy being a ruthless murderer, he imagined a strong, experienced, cold, and deadly man that took no one’s bullshit. When he met Theon all he saw was a little brat that was given the title of captain and abusing the hell out of it. 

Renly frowned, his eyes watching at Jon steadily, “Theon earned his title so quickly because he is the best around. Don’t let how he presents himself in front you fool you. Trust me when I say, Theon is the last person on this ship you want to piss off.”

His words left little effect on Jon as he began cleaning his dirtied nails unsparingly.

Shae scowled as she watched Jon, irritation clearly seen in her eyes, “I’m surprised you’re acting this way. Captain Greyjoy normally has no tolerance for people who act like you. He should have put you in your place by now.”

Glancing up from his nails with a leer on her, Jon prepared to give the female pirate a verbal beat down, but before he could another voice began from behind him,

“I should have put him in his place? Shae, please. Are you blind? Look at his fucking neck.”

Immediately, Jon found himself stiffening with a grunt while Ygritte moved her eyes to the ground and Renly and Shae took their gazes to the open doorway where Theon undeniably stood. 

“No matter what the Princess says or does, in the long run the leash of his collar still rightfully falls into the hands of his true owner.” Theon smoothly remarked as he brushed past Renly to paste himself against Jon's back. 

Jon's stiff position became more alarmed the instant one of Theon's hand came down to grab his crotch. 

Annoyed and a tiny bit flustered, Jon grunted as he tried to push the captain off passively to avoid a full out scene in the small room. Yet, Theon's hold was iron strong and it appeared that every effort to take him off only made the captain amused as evident from Theon's soft chuckles that blew into Jon's ear. 

“Get the fuck off of me.” Jon lowly hissed, struggling to move the stubborn hand that gave a small squeeze, instantaneously causing Jon to flinch.

Catching the flinch, Theon slyly smiled though he allowed his hand to move from the royal’s vital regions, “Why would I do that when I love having your body so close to mine?”

“Go shoot yourself. I’d rather be reborn a village idiot than touch you.”

“Ouch. That stings, Princess.”

 

“Stop fucking calling me Princess! It’s not clever or cute!”

“Then what should I call you? Prince of my bed?”

Jon's face contorted into that of pure disgust and Theon let out another laugh before turning to Renly, a smile of entertainment still on his lips. 

“Course is still set for Kings Landing; however I finally have my plan for dearest Prince Jon set up.”

Grateful that his name was demeaned nearly as much as it could have and too interested in what Theon had to say, after taking a seat on the bed beside Ygritte , Jon remained attentive. 

Renly nodded, "The treasure is still our main goal, correct?”

Theon crossed his arms over his chest, “At the moment, yes. But my plans with the royal,” He turned to look at Jon plainly, “I’ll have North practically at my feet after they realize I have their precious prince. I’ll have the King begging for my mercy when he knows I have his son under my possession.”

In disbelief, Jon shot up to his feet, “What!? But you said you weren't going to use me for money or revenge!” Gritting his teeth, he briefly caught eyes with Ygritte before he turned back to Theon, “Also, you lied to me about Ygritte! You told me you were going to sell her! Not kill her!”

Renly clearly looked surprised and he cleared his throat, “Whoa, I think it’s about time for me to be at that place that isn't here. Let’s go Shae, Ygritte.” He gestured them to the door before hastily walking out. 

Shae quickly followed after him, mumbling her respects to Theon prior to disappearing after Renly, Ygritte right on her heel. 

“You can’t possibly be that naive.” Theon snorted, “My Prince, I am a pirate. I am not one to go around speaking nothing but the truth.” He smiled, however it was a hollow smile that easily signified his lack of emotion on the topic, even so Jon still scowled. 

“That rests my case on why I have zero respect for you lot. So far, the only decent pirate on this ship that I know is Renly and according you, since he’s a pirate I shouldn't even trust him.” Jon bitterly grumbled out, his feet turned away from Theon to move to sit on the bed in aggravation. 

Theon hummed, “Renly may seem decent now, but like me, he knows how to be civil at the right time and place.”

“How ironic considering how you openly groped me in front of those three about a minute ago.”

Theon grinned now, “Compared to fucking you over the bed that was civil.”

Revolted at the thought, Jon rolled his eyes, “Not even in your dreams.”

Chuckling, Theon waved him off, “Honestly though, if you know what’s good for you, the main five you better not piss off here are me, Robb, Loras, Renly, and Shae, because that bitch can fight like a fucking man.” Theon took a seat beside the Prince that slowly inched away. 

Jon nodded, “Never seen or met this Robb guy, Loras seems like a pretty okay bloke, Renly is great, and Shae seems like a bit of a bitch but she’s alright.” Those were his intentional thoughts, though he had to say, he was curious to see Robb now. 

Theon moved closer to him in response to his evasive movements, “Robb is great. Too honorable at times and he’s a bit of a bad boy but he’s one of the most trusted men on the ship.”

“That’s nice.” Jon distractedly replied, moving away from Theon once more. 

Theon was going towards him once more, however this time before Jon could try to put more space between them, Theon had taken hold of the rope leash and gave it a twirl around his wrist, shortening the length and preventing Jon from sitting less than 3 inches away. 

He tried not to voice his inner curses as Theon's body practically plastered onto his,

“But what do you think of me? You gave your thoughts on the others. Remember, it wouldn't be smart to get me mad.” Theon reminded, his tone was playful and Jon was briefly met with Renly's words from earlier. 

The Theon he saw right now wasn't the same Theon that Renly normally dealt with or that Ygritte had the terrible luck to face. 

He was getting all of Theon's good side for some reason. 

“I don’t like you.”

He was being honest. Not to mention, his curiosity was getting the better of him. 

Theon cocked his head to the side slightly, “Is that your way of not getting me mad?”

“Compared to my other thoughts it is.” Jon truthfully said, his eyes glaring at the rope that was tightened and kept him so close to the salt-smelling man. 

“So I’m going to guess you don’t like me because you love me.”

Jon narrowed his eyes, “Okay, first I want you to think about all the shit I've been through in the past 12 hours because of you and then repeat that sentence of yours in your head before you understand how fucking dumb that sounded.”

Theon watched him with a mischievous smile and Jon grimaced, “Second, I am a royal and you are a peasant. By default, it doesn't work out. Sorry, but no.”

Theon smirked as he moved his face closer to the Prince’s ear, “Actually, I am the Prince of the Seven Seas. I am as much royalty as you are. So it could work out~” He winked before Jon moaned, “Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.”

Laughing at the Northerner boy’s clear discomfort, Theon released his hold on the collar and stood to his feet, finally away from Jon's personal space bubble. “I am cutting you some slack. You’re free to roam the ship as you please, but should I ever call you, you better run toward me like your life depends on it.” He winked with a crooked grin that made Jon roll his eyes. 

Theon began moving to the exit, “Your bedroom will be shared with me. So whenever you get tired, the door is always opened for you.” He informed lightly. 

Jon pursed his lips, “So that’s it? I’m a free man?”

“Partially free.” Theon glanced over his shoulder with a smirk, “When I get bored, I’ll be sure to make sure you remember who put that collar on you.”

Jon's mouth opened, but he couldn't find any words to reply with, so instead he pulled his eyes away from Theon's own as the captain disappeared down the hall, and began to contemplate on how exactly he’d adjust to this new, pirate life.


End file.
